Cooking Lessons
by Xardion
Summary: A Ky/Jam oneshot. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or any of the characters within

-

**_Cooking lessons_**

-

_China__, The Kuradoberi Table restaurant._

"Hiya, Ky."

The young knight nodded to her, "Bonjoir, Ms. Kuradoberi."

Jam put her hand on her hip, "No need to be formal, Ky. We're friends, after all."

"Of course, Ms... I mean, Jam."

"That's better." She began to walk inside the restaurant. "Call me that again and I'll make you regret it."

Ky gave a nervous laugh and followed her in. He had taken the day off to spend some time with his friend. She had invited him to a small dinner and even wanted him to cook it with her. Since things weren't too busy at police HQ, he took the day off. For his deputies, that was a change. Ky had never taken a single day off. Although he deserved it more than the others, he always felt the need to help others.

This time though, he put it aside to spend it with her. Which was a little strange. He can just imagine what his fellow officers would say if they found out whom he was with. They'd probably tease him a bit and call it a date. Which it wasn't, at least not entirely. _Just two friends having dinner, that's all._

But that even sounded hollow.

The restaurant was empty. Jam had closed it for today so that they could eat in peace, not to mention gives them some privacy. She could have done this at her own house, but that might have given Ky the wrong message. He was a fine man, but a little naive at times. Besides, this would be fun to do. Leading him to the back, she showed Ky the kitchen.

"Alright, let's get started. Now what should we do? Hey I know. We'll try some seasoned sesame chicken and beef fried rice. I can also make a side of wonton soup. _(AN-This is the best I can think of.)_ That will be simple for you to make, but it will still be good."

"Sounds good. Where do I start?"

"You can go to the fire over there and I'll pull out the ingredients."

Jam happily skipped away as Ky regarded her. She was a sweet, kind person. Her goal was to make the best Chinese dishes in the world and she was very good at it. She was also highly attractive. Her eyes were soft and brown and her facial features were soft as well, sometimes making her cute and other times sexy. It was just her temper. She had the tendency to fight first and ask questions later. He remembered one time she instantly attacked him, thinking that he was the one that destroyed her restaurant. Later, it was settled that it was in fact a duplicate, Robo Ky that was responsible and she apologized for attacking him straight off. After that, she became warm and friendly, even offering him a meal after they had just fought.

Ky blushed a bit at the memory. They had a picnic meal and she was getting his food. Then by accident, she fell down and he caught her before she hit the ground. But their faces were just centimeters away from each other. He could practically smell her sweet aroma. He felt very warm and wanted to move closer. But he didn't. It wasn't the proper thing to do. He had apologized to her and moved away. But there was a small part of him that wanted to close the gap.

"Okay, here you go."

She laid a good deal of food and seasonings on the table before them. Ky began to reach for one of the articles when she slapped his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to wash your hands first. And you can't cook with that on." She pointed to his white and blue uniform, "Take that off while I get you an apron." She turned to leave, "And wash those hands."

As she left, she giggled to herself. She was really toying around with him. The one thing that was fun about this is that she could act that way around him. She looked over at him. Ky was such a gentle and caring person, unlike most of the men she had known and met. His blond hair and blue eyes gave him cute boyish features. It was almost hard to see him as a warrior, much less the former leader of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights. They had first met during the tournaments and have met each other on and off. He was usually busy protecting the peace and things of that sort. He was devoted, I'll grant you that. He was a hero and a police officer.

_You can't get any better than that. Some girl would be lucky if they were able to get him. Wait, what am I saying? He's just his friend. Although, that time in the park..._

She had tripped over his foot, but he managed to catch her. She still remembered how close their faces were. Very close. Extremely close. Close enough for her to remember his warm breath on her lips, almost begging to close the distance. But being the gentleman that he was, Ky apologized and moved away. She just smiled and waved it off, but deep inside she wanted to be that close again. She watched as he finished washing his hands in the nearby sink and Jam came and gave him the apron. As she put it on him, he secretly admired his physique. He was unusually muscular. Not like Potemkin-muscular, but well enough to catch some gazes. She had never seen it before, mostly because of the garments he wears.

As she fit it on him, her fingers grazed his arm. Luckily for him, she didn't notice his face flush slightly. Her current position was also showing him a very good view of her. Her martial arts training had definitely had a good affect on her body. Very shapely and firm. _What am I thinking? I shouldn't be saying like that about her. She's just my friend. Besides, I am a man of God. It is improper for me to think that way, especially about her._ That did not mean that he couldn't love a person, but his duties had to come first. Still, he is a male and such thoughts were only natural. But he had to show some control.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Jam gave him some of the article of food and set it up for him to use. She was a little strict about her cooking methods, but Ky caught up with them quickly. He had already finished the chicken, which amazingly passed the Jam taste test and he was currently stirring the rice. Jam was almost done with the soup, so she thought that now would be a good time for some friendly conversation.

"So Ky, how are things going with you?"

"Very well. Truthfully, it's been a little quiet lately. But that is the price of peace and justice, so I don't mind."

"Well you've worked hard for it, so I'm glad you're happy with it."

"Yes. So how about you?"

"Oh, well business has been really good. I get more customers every day.

I'm glad. Ever since…that incident, I thought this might set you back a bit."

That incident was referring to the time when Robo-Ky had set her restaurant on fire. He blamed himself for that because of not being able to keep innocent people out of it.

"Now don't you start getting down again. It's alright. You're not to blame for it."

"Still…"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault and that's that. End of discussion."

Ky smiled. She was so cheerful, yet aggressive. A strange, but pleasing combination. Unknown to Ky, he was beginning to stare. Jam continued coking her part of the meal, but she noticed Ky out of the corner of her eye. She had to force herself not to blush too hard. Then, something else caught her attention.

"Ky, watch the pot."

Ky's attention snapped back to the rice as it was starting to burn. Quickly, he removed it from the fire, partially burning his hand in the process. Seeing this, Jam quickly took his hand and pulled him to a sink. Starting the cold water, she ran his hand through it and drenched his hand. After a minute, she checked it. It was a little pink, but nothing serious.

"Are you okay?"

Ky was still a little surprised by her suddenly action, but he shook it off. "Yeah. I really didn't feel it too much."

Jam frowned, "Oh don't give me that macho talk."

"No, no, it's true, honest. I've been burned with worse." He cringed at the memory of a certain red-garbed bounty hunter.

"Well, even so, you should be more careful next time."

Ky noticed that her hands were still holding his. Her soft, delicate touch was enough to cause his hand feel warm and begin to travel through his body. She also noticed that she was holding his hand much longer than she was supposed to and promptly let it go. But...she liked it. His hand were rough, but had a sensual feel about it. Shaking the feeling off, she went back to her cooking without saying anything else. Ky noticed her slight apprehension. _Did I offend her? It was probably my staring. I should have exercised more control. Now she's uncomfortable around me._

"Perhaps, I should go."

Jam blinked and turned to him, "What do you mean go?"

Ky looked down, "I'm sorry if I offended you in whatever way I did. I'll leave."

Ky turned to leave, but Jam grabbed hold of his shoulder. However, her footing was off and she slipped toward him. Ky managed to catch her, but the force of her momentum caused him to fall as well and hit the ground. Though he was a little hurt, the pain was nothing compared to his current situation. Jam had fallen...right on top of him.

"Heh, it looks like you caught me again, Ky."

Jam stopped talking as her eyes locked with Ky's. His crystalline blue eyes were gazing straight up into her own soft brown ones. She felt herself being drawn into them and she began to inch her way closer. She didn't even realize what was happening to her until her lips were connected to his. She let herself go as she kissed him, however when she realized that he was stiff, she backed her head away. She looked down at his wide-eyed, fiery red face.

"Oh Ky. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done..."

Ky suddenly moved his head up and kissed her back, taking her completely by surprise. A welcome surprise at that. _Ky__, I never knew you could be this. So passionate...and warm._ Slowly, her hand reached for his and they clasped and locked together. Jam felt electrified (get it, heh.) as the kiss began to deepen. Backing off a bit, she moved forward again, her lips slightly parted this time as they rejoined. She felt Ky shiver with excitement at this and smiled to herself. After five long minutes, the two of them parted, their faces smiling.

"Wow, Ky. That was...great."

Ky blushed at the comment and she giggled. Ky then looked up at her

"Thank you. I hope you don't think I'm ungrateful, but could you get off of me please?"

She then remembered that she was still lying on top of him. However, an evil grin formed, "Are you sure, Kiske?"

Ky flushed in an even deeper shade of red, "Uh...I'm...sure..."

Jam giggled out loud, "Oh Ky." She lifted herself off of him and he slowly arose. His face was still red, but not as much as before. She beamed at him. "And earlier before, you didn't offend me. So you don't have to leave, 'kay?"

"Okay."

She tugged his arm, ""Come on. Let's finish this."

"Right." he smiled.

* * *

The two of them finished cooking the meal and sat down to eat. But they were mostly silent throughout the meal, thinking about what had happened and exchanging glances. At late night, it was time for him to leave.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?"

Ky gave in a thought, "I'm sorry, but I will be needed at work tomorrow." He stopped, "Perhaps...we can do this another time."

"Really? That would be great. But...do you think it could be a date?"

Ky blinked and then nodded, "Of course, mademoiselle. Next time, it's a date."

Jam smiled, "Cool. Well, until then..."

Jam reached forward and pulled him to her. She stopped just a centimeter away and gave a wicked smile...

"Just for you to remember."

She completed the journey and their lips tangled in a show of affection and love. After a full minute, she moved away.

"Goodnight, Ky."

Ky had a huge grin on his face and took her hand. Giving it a small kiss, he looked up at her.

"Goodnight, Jam."

Ky then walked away and Jam re-entered the restaurant to close it. Unknown to both of them, a red figure watched them from above, a huge grin on his face.

_So, holy boy has himself a girlfriend. Oh, this is too rich_.

* * *

_AN: This is probably the mostly likely pairing in Guilty Gear. (See Jam's ending 3 in GGXX/ GGX2) I have one more pairing that I'm going to do, but I won't say yet._


End file.
